Coma love
by Morgengalleon02
Summary: Maka gets in a car crash that changes her life forever for good or worse read to find out


It's dark black I look all around I can't find anybody I'm scared where's is he when I need him I need you.I need you . I need ...beeeeep.

NO SHE CAN'T BE DEAD NO"

IM SORRY SIR BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW"the doctor screams

BUT SHE CAN'T DIE I'VE LOVE HER SHE CAN'T DIE.

SIR PLEASE...

im pulled back and taken away from the only girl I ever loved.

I wait and wait and wait and wait then when my little shred of hope is almost gone the doctor comes and tells me shes dead and then it dies my heart me mug everything she was th world to me and now she's took a inure for my brain to process what the hell just when I do I break down I get a text from the least person that I wanna hear or even see my x girlfreind maka she got to over protective and so I went to a new now she's dead I read the text not very happy and do the stupidest thing I text back and tell her she should be in the accident she should be the one dead not Anna.

pov change(maka)

so I feel bad for soul so I text him to see if she all right we've had are diff ulties and we relize it didn't work out so we broke right as I'm going to read the next text message someone rams into the side of my car my seatbelt snaps and I'm sent flying threw my window onto the ground I hit full force on to my surprisingly I don't die but I'm in the middle of know where with a person who's drove. Off and no cars passing by and I can barley move I know I'm close to death and these are the last things I ever say I grab my phone and text I'm sorry she died and I'm sorry I'm not gonna be there for you I've kinda ran in to a delay sorry see you later though.i wait for text when it comes he asks me what the delay was but I don't wont to make any more sad but I don't think he cares so ill tell him I got in act accident and I'm bleeding very badly I text back.i wait for A response and I get back you fucking asshole how could you joke about shit like then he calls me I answer and I answer with a very hoarse yes.

pov change (soul)

I call maka and here a very hoarse yes why in the hell why would you lie like that you know how sad I am Anna just died.

im really not lying a man ran into the side of my car and I flees out onto the rode.I can't move and I'm dying but that's okay you got what you wanted you asked for me to be in the crash well I was in one so I guess god answered to your wish yeah cough cough.

Maka where are you"I say franticly

I'm not telling I wanna die I have nothing to live for"

Maka I need you to live for me live for me please.

don't be selfish soul you don't really need me you hate me"

Ill finally be with mama"

Maka where are you tell me right now please don't make me lose someone else today.

please...Maka

the phone call ended

Maka MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKA I start to cry I don't wont to lose someone else today.

thats it I'm going to find her I run to my bike and ride around town looking for Maka I'm so scared ill lose someone else and that's not gonna happen not today.I see something on the ground and a very damaged car.I hop off my bike and ran toward it I see Maka lying on the ground not breathing.I get her on my bike and ride to the ambulance as fast as I make it to the hospital iI run in holding in mug arms screaming I need a doctor and a different doctor comes and takes Maka out of my hands.

they run into the icu and immediately start trying to revive her.

It feels like hours before the doctor comes out I'm bracing for bad news and that's exactly what I got just not death.

shes got 9 bones broken in her body she has a concussion will need some stitches.

i stopped listening after she's okay but the. He tells me.

but she's also in a coma and won't respond we don't know if she will survive.

He tells me I can go and see her.

and of course that's what I do she looks terrible her face is bruised with cuts her arm is facing the wrong way she's bloody everywhere.I go to her side and take her hand Anna may have died buy you deserve a chance at life.

Ill stay by your side the whole time.I need to tell everybody.I call blackstar forgetting what time it was.

dude what the hell it's 3:50 in the morning

Maka got in a car accident and is in a coma

omg dude I what hospital the nose hospital

bye

bye

hey liz

what do you want so early

Makas in the nose hospital got in a bad car accident and is in a coma.

omg but why do you care soul I thought you hated Maka.

Not in this case liz

okay we will be right there.

30m

Soul we got here as fast as we could"said liz

THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO SAVE MAKA

Blackstar now is not the time"I snap

wheres Anna

she died in a car crash that's why when maka got in one I was scared.

can we see her says kid

yeah I lead them to her room.

pov change (Maka)

Hello...

is anybody there

I'm scared

does this mean I'm dead

no because when your dead you don't hear blackstar.

wait blackstar

Where the hell am I.

Pov change (soul)

We gotta go and get to bed by soul

bye

bye

bye

giraffe

its so quiet

sir I'm gonna need you to leave

no please don't make me go I think...

I love her

wait for the next ill post a chap if I get at least 3 reviews thx bye

I


End file.
